Un salto al pasado
by nyanko1827
Summary: Tōya Hibari, primer y único hijo de Kyoya Hibari y Tsunayoshi Sawada, heredero de Vongola estaba en una importantísima misión, y, junto a sus dos mejores amigos, iba a tener éxito. Nadie se interponía entre él y lo que quería.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Summary: **Tōya Hibari, primer y único hijo de Kyoya Hibari y Tsunayoshi Sawada, heredero de Vongola estaba en una importantísima misión, y, junto a sus dos mejores amigos, iba a tener éxito. Nadie se interponía entre él y lo que quería.

**Parejas: **1827, 33Hana, 6996, 8059.

**Advertencias: **Mpreg.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla de personajes —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos de personajes»

**N/A: **Por favor leed mis notas finales… he de dejar de repetirme tanto -.-''

**Palabras: **4250.

* * *

**Un salto al pasado.**

…_intentando disipar el humo restante, había un mini-Hibari…_

* * *

Tōya Hibari, primer y único hijo de Kyoya Hibari y Tsunayoshi Sawada, heredero de Vongola estaba en una importantísima misión: Encontrar fotografías de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes.

Tōya siempre estaba escuchando historias de cómo era su _Chichi-ue_ (Kyoya) y su_ Pappa_ (Tsuna) por parte de su tío Lambo y su _Sensei_. Pero nunca había visto una imagen de ellos, al contrario, las únicas imágenes que había de ellos—incluido el resto de la familia—eran las hechas en Italia, no en Japón.

Él sabía que su _Nonna¹_ debía de tener muchas fotografías de su _Pappa_, pero cuando sacaba el tema ella sólo se reía entre dientes y le decía que era un secreto, ¡si, incluso, había acudido a _Nonno²_ pero él le había despachado diciendo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer! ¡Ése tema parecía estar vetado! ¡Nadie nunca le hablaba de ello!

Y, como que se llamaba Tōya Hibari, iba a encontrar una fotografía de sus padres en plena adolescencia.

El problema erradicaba en que no sabía como hacerlo. Sabía—por lo dicho por su _Sensei_—que su _Chichi-ue _habría actuado y conseguido lo que quería por la fuerza mientras que su _Pappa_ lo habría conseguido dialogando—otra forma de llamar al chantaje.

Pero él no tenía tanta voz como sus padres, sólo era el heredero y, por mucho peso que tuviese ése titulo, si sus padres decían "No" era "No", nadie quería ir en contra del Décimo Vongola y su Guardián de la Nube. Incluso su _Sensei _cuando había obtenido un ultimátum por parte de su _Pappa_ se había negado a contarle nada más de la infancia de la Décima Generación.

¿Era tan terrible lo que él quería?

Suspirando, Tōya observó a sus dos mejores amigos, Hideki y Madoka Yamamoto, los hijos del Guardián de la Lluvia y la Tormenta, quienes siempre se peleaban por quien iba a ser su Mano Derecha. Los tres tenían planeado infiltrarse en los aposentos del Décimo Vongola, sabían que él era quien guardaba las imágenes que quería. Le hubiera gustado que estuvieran los demás pero Kaho Sasagawa y Sakuya Rokudo se encontraban pasando las fiestas con sus padres, Kaho en Namimori para visitar a sus abuelos y Sakuya en Moscú por capricho de su padre, él también hubiera ido a Namimori sino fuera porque sus abuelos se encontraban en Italia de visita, lo mismo sucedía con los familiares de Hideki y Madoka.

Cuantos menos niños había en la mansión, menos vigilancia hacia ellos había. Por eso, era una oportunidad perfecta para hacer una infiltración.

—¿Estáis listos?

—Por supuesto, Tōya-chan.

—Cuando usted lo esté, Tōya-sama.

—Entremos.

Los tres niños entraron en la habitación del Jefe Vongola sin hacer ruido, con pasos cortos y cautelosos, mirando por todas partes por si salía alguna trampa que pudiera haber puesta o por si Natsu se encontraba fuera de su caja, pero para suerte de los tres nada había pasado. La habitación se encontraba vacía de cualquier actividad sospechosa, excepto la de ellos.

—Éxito en la infiltración, Tōya-chan —murmuró Madoka emocionada—. ¿Empezamos a buscar?

—Sí —Tōya le indicó a Hideki que cerrase la puerta—, Madoka-chan empezará con el vestidor… —Madoka asintió entusiasmada—… y Hideki-kun con el baño —frunciendo el ceño, Hideki asintió—. Y yo me ocuparé del resto, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, Jefe! —exclamaron ambos.

—Empecemos registrando las pertenencias personales.

—¡Entendido!

Separándose, los tres niños empezaron a buscar las fotografías deseadas cuando, dentro de uno de los armarios, Tōya encontró una extraña arma rosa-violeta la cual reconoció como la bazuca de la que su tío Lambo tanto hablaba. La bazuca que obligó a su _Pappa_ ir al futuro para salvarlo.

—¡Hideki-kun, Madoka-chan, venid y mirad!

Los gemelos aparecieron al oír la euforia y alegría en la voz de su futuro jefe, posiblemente, por haber encontrado—finalmente—las ansiadas y deseadas fotografías pero….

….Se encontraron con una extraña arma.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hideki observando la bazuca con ojo crítico—. Suelte ésa bazuca que puede ser peligrosa, Tōya-sama.

—No seas aguafiestas, Hide-chan —Madoka agarró la bazuca y se la posicionó como si fuera a disparar—. Tsu-sama no dejaría un arma peligrosa en un armario donde pueda verla cualquiera.

—Ya sé eso, Madoka, pero un arma siempre es peligrosa. Suéltala —Hideki agarró el arma y tiró hacía él consiguiendo que su hermana reaccionase de la misma forma y tirase hacía ella.

—No pienso soltarla. Suéltala tú, Hide-chan.

—No. Suéltala tú, Madoka.

Mientras ambos tenían una pelea de tira-y-afloja con la bazuca, Tōya les observaba con preocupación y sin saber que hacer pero la pelea terminó rápido cuando la bazuca fue lanzada por los aires y activada sin objetivo previsto, rodeando a los tres niños con un extraño humo.

—¡Madoka-chan, Hideki-kun!

—¡Tōya-sama!

—¡Tōya-chan!

—¡¿Dónde estás?! —exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

Al no recibir respuesta, Madoka empezó a mover las manos para disipar el humo mientras Hideki fue a abrir las ventanas para que el aire entrase en la habitación y la ventilase. Cuando el humo se fue al completo ambos niños observaron el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba Tōya y ahora no había nadie.

—¡Tōya-chan! —lloró Madoka mirando a su alrededor—. ¡Si es una broma, no tiene gracia! ¡Sal, Tōya-chan! ¡Hide-chan y yo no volveremos a discutir ni pelear! —al no obtener respuesta, Madoka se volvió a su hermano—. ¿Hide-chan qué hacemos?

Calmándose y sin dejarse llevar por el pánico, Hideki respondió—: Lo único que podemos hacer, Madoka.

Dicho eso, Hideki agarró la mano de su hermana y salió corriendo de la habitación de Tsuna con un lugar en mente: El despacho del Jefe Vongola.

…

Como siempre—siempre que fuera necesario—Tsuna estaba recibiendo los detalles de la próxima reunión a la que debía presentarse, en resumen, se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Su Mano Derecha era demasiado estricto cuando se trataba de reuniones pero si a eso se le sumaba la obsesión del perfeccionismo de su ex Tutor, entonces, se volvía una pesadilla de la cual no podía salir ni aunque hubiera un ataque enemigo.

Pero hoy, no era un día cualquiera. No. Hoy iba a ser el día en el que empezó a fijarse más en su Guardián de la Nube y menos en Kyoko. Por decirse de otra forma, hoy era el día en que su vida amorosa daba un giro de 180 grados. Porque él era heterosexual pero Kyoya Hibari era una excepción, y eso era algo que su hijo le hizo ver mucho antes de que naciese.

«Recuerdo tan bien ése día», Tsuna suspiró nostálgico. «Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer».

—¿_Juudaime_, está escuchándome?

Tsuna parpadeo y sonriendo, dijo—: Te estoy escuchando, Hayato.

—Pues no lo parece Tsuna, es como si hoy estuvieras bien lejos.

Tsuna sonrió a su ex Tutor, «Si supieras donde estoy hoy, Reborn».

—La verdad es que…

Tsuna fue interrumpido cuando las puertas de su despacho fueron abiertas de golpe, y dos torbellinos entraron a toda prisa apartando al Guardián de la Tormenta y Asesino a Sueldo para poder llegar al Décimo.

—¡Tsu-sama/Tsuna-sama! —gritaron los gemelos—. ¡Ha ocurrido algo horrible!

Ambos se abrazaron a la cintura de Tsuna, obligando al Décimo a levantarles para sentarles en su regazo. Hayato y Reborn observaban a los niños con el ceño fruncido, siendo el primero quien detuviera los berreos.

—Qué ha sucedido —cuando ambos empezaron a hablar a la vez entre lágrimas, Hayato suspiró—. O habláis o lloráis, las dos cosas a la vez no.

Viendo que su hermana no tenía la intención de calmarse, Hideki decidió que debía ser él quien retuviese—de momento—las lágrimas. Lo importante era notificarle a su Tío de la desaparición de su hijo.

—¡T-Tōya-sama ha desaparecido!

Esas palabras pusieron en estado de alerta a Reborn y Hayato, mientras Tsuna escuchaba tranquilamente.

—Qué quieres decir con desaparecido —preguntó Tsuna con calma para tranquilizar a los niños.

—¡T-Teníamos curiosidad! —exclamó Madoka—. ¡No sabíamos que pudiera suceder eso!

—Suceder qué —exigió Reborn.

—E-Estábamos en la habitación de Tsuna-sama buscando imágenes donde aparecierais cuando erais adolescentes…—Hideki se encogió cuando sintió la mirada airada de su padre sobre él—… cuando Tōya-sama encontró una bazuca y Madoka y yo sin querer la accionamos y-y un humo nos cubrió a los tres y-y l-luego Tōya-sama ya no estaba.

Hayato iba a reprender a sus hijos por haber desobedecido una orden del Décimo pero Tsuna levantó la mano para hacerse escuchar y cuando tuvo la atención de los presentes empezó.

—Yo sé donde está Tōya —al ver las miradas de asombro de los niños, Tsuna les sonrió—, y no debéis preocuparos.

—Por qué, Tsuna —preguntó Reborn perplejo ante lo tranquilo que estaba su ex Alumno con la desaparición de su hijo.

—Porque yo dejé la bazuca ahí —dijo y mentalmente añadió: «Algo retocada, claro está».

—_Juudaime_ por qué hizo algo tan irresponsable.

Los dos niños se encogieron ante el tono de enojo que mostraba su padre.

—Porque sabía que Tōya iba a planear algo para poder obtener lo que se le había negado —la sonrisa de Tsuna se ensanchó—. Y, aunque Kyoya lo niegue, nuestro hijo se parece más a él de lo que le gustaría.

—Tsuna no cambies de tema —advirtió Reborn.

—Está bien, está bien —Tsuna bajó a los dos niños que ya estaban calmados—. Como iba diciendo, ya sabía que mí hijo tenía planeado algo, así que decidí recompensarle por su arduo trabajo.

—¿Enviándole al futuro?

Ante la pregunta de Hayato los dos niños abrieron la boca al reconocer—finalmente—la bazuca rosa-violeta. Era la famosa bazuca de la cual Lambo tanto hablaba, la _Jū-nen Bazooka. _

—No —la sonrisa de Tsuna se amplió al ver las miradas perplejas de los cuatro presentes—. Enviándole al pasado.

Hayato suspiró y negó con la cabeza y Reborn sonrió, ahora recordaba que día era éste, oh, sí. Era el día en que un mocoso de siete años apareció de la nada y afirmó ser el hijo de Hibari, pero no dijo quien era la afortunada con quien Hibari estaba casado, mientras, Hideki y Madoka observaban a los adultos perplejos sin saber que decir o pensar. Según el Décimo, su Tōya-sama estaba a salvo, así que sólo les quedaba esperar a que volviese.

—¿Cuándo volverá Tōya-chan? —preguntó Madoka una vez se hubo limpiado las lágrimas.

—Sino estoy equivocado…—murmuró Tsuna—…mí hijo volverá en unas… dos… tres horas como mucho.

Aliviados, Hideki y Madoka decidieron que ya no tenían nada que hacer en el despacho del Décimo y empezaron a irse pero Hayato les detuvo.

—¿A dónde vais?

Los niños se detuvieron y volteando la cabeza miraron a su padre.

—Esto no ha terminado —Hayato señaló el sillón que había en el despacho para que ambos se sentaran—. _Decimo _dijo que **no **debíais ver ésas imágenes, ¿a qué viene desobedecer una orden?

—Lo sentimos, _Pappa_…—murmuró Hideki.

—…pero teníamos curiosidad —terminó Madoka en un susurro.

—Está bien —ambos niños miraron a su padre sorprendidos—. Tomad, ya que Tōya-sama tendrá experiencia de primera mano, vosotros podéis observar por lo que tanto habéis trabajado.

Hideki y Madoka observaron el álbum tenido ante ellos y miraron al Décimo por si su _Pappa _estaba poniéndoles algún tipo de prueba y cuando obtuvieron el visto bueno, chillaron entusiasmados y empezaron a mirar las fotografías con avidez.

—|—

Era la primera vez que Tsuna tenía unas vacaciones sin ninguna molestia. Su madre había decidido ir a Mafialand con los niños y Bianchi, le hubiera gustado que su Tutor espartano también hubiera ido pero no podía quejarse, Reborn no había hecho nada… aún.

Pero eso no le desanimaría. No, no. Al contrario, aprovecharía cada momento que su endiablado Tutor le diese para hacer el vago, que no sería mucho ya que empezaba a escucharle haciendo ruido en su habitación.

«¿Humo? ¿Por qué sale humo de mí habitación?». Curioso, Tsuna apagó el televisor y subió las escaleras, intentando disipar el humo, y se paró delante de su habitación. «¿Qué estará haciendo?», Tsuna abrió la puerta y empezó a toser violentamente.

—Dame-Tsuna, deberías estar preparado para cualquier cosa —Reborn apareció delante de Tsuna con una máscara para gases.

Mirando a su Tutor tan amenazadoramente como pudo, Tsuna entró en su habitación y lo que vio le dejó petrificado, ahí, delante de él, intentando disipar el humo restante, había un mini-Hibari. Un mini-Hibari—qué para que negarlo—lindo. Su cabello lacio y negro azabache enmarcaba a un inocente rostro que era adornado con dos ojos de color caramelo, una pequeña nariz y unos labios que estaban haciendo un mohín por culpa del humo.

«¡N-No puedo estar sonrojándome por un mini-Hibari!», pensó nervioso apartando la mirada del niño. «¡A mí no me interesan los niños y menos aún pequeños! ¡Y-Yo amo a Kyoko-chan!», pensó mortificado ante el horror de haber mirado a un niño—de unos ocho años—de una forma indecente.

Mini-Hibari—como Tsuna iba a llamarle por ahora—estaba mirándoles con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y señalándoles con el dedo sin poder articular palabra alguna.

—Cómo te llamas —exigió Reborn, niño o no había aparecido gracias a la bazuca, dicha bazuca sólo intercambiaba el pasado por el futuro no entregaba niños porque sí.

—Tōya Hibari —contestó el Heredero una vez recobró la compostura, si su _Sensei _le hubiera visto perderla por unos breves segundos, estaría en serios problemas.

—Cuántos años tienes —Reborn continuó con el interrogatorio ya que Tsuna parecía más concentrado en admirar al chico que otra cosa.

—Siete años y medio —Tōya seguía el ritmo de Reborn sin ningún problema.

—Dónde vives —esto en realidad no lo necesitaba, ya se hacía una idea.

—En la Mansión Vongola, situada en Verona.

—Tus padres.

Ahí Tōya vaciló. No podía decirle quienes eran sus padres… bueno, no podía decir ambos y ya que se había presentado con el apellido de su _Chichi-ue_…

—Kyoya Hibari es mí _Chichi-ue_.

—Tú madre —Reborn entrecerró los ojos, él, al contrario que Tsuna, había notado la pequeña vacilación del chico en responder.

—Información clasificada —se apresuró en responder.

¿Quién se creería que había crecido dentro de otro hombre? Los científicos de Vongola eran impresionantes y podían conseguir cualquier cosa que se les pidiese, claro que con muchos meses—a veces incluso años—de investigación.

—¿HI-HIBARI-SAN TIENE UN HIJO? —exclamó Tsuna cuando la información fue registrada en su cerebro.

«¿Hibari-san? ¿Por qué _Pappa _llama así a _Chichi-ue_?».

—¿C-C-CÓMO HA SUCEDIDO ESO?

—Tsuna, ¿necesitas que te explique como se hacen los niños? —Reborn preguntó sarcásticamente.

Sonrojándose furiosamente, Tsuna gritó—: ¡NO!

Mientras Tsuna y Reborn tenían una discusión de un solo lado, ya que Tsuna discutía y Reborn sólo contestaba tranquilamente, Tōya les observaba con curiosidad. Nunca en su corta vida se hubiera imaginado que su _Pappa _fuera alguien tan… tan…. Bueno, no tenía palabras para describirle pero era todo lo contrario a su _Pappa_ quien era alguien genial y respetado por muchos.

No es que estuviera desilusionado, su _Sensei _muchas veces le decía que se parecía mucho a su _Pappa_, aunque los genes de su _Chichi-ue_ solían ganar a los genes de su _Pappa_ y por eso se tomaba las cosas más tranquilamente. Nunca sabía porque le decía eso, él no veía a su _Pappa_ actuar como si el mundo se le iba a caer encima—a él a veces le pasaba—pero ahora sí lo entendía.

Su _Pappa_ de pequeño también sentía la presión de ser el heredero Vongola, aunque gracias a su _Sensei _dicha presión solía disminuir. Pero él no veía a su _Sensei_. Su _Pappa_ le había dicho que también le había entrenado a él y que por eso confiaba plenamente en sus métodos de enseñanza. Pero… ¿dónde estaba su _Sensei_? Aquí sólo veía a un Bebé y a su _Pappa_.

—Perdón…—Tōya intentó llamarles la atención pero sin ningún resultado—… Disculpad…—ésta vez, Tōya levantó más la voz pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo—. ¡Queréis escucharme! —espetó.

Tsuna se paralizó al oír la enojada voz de mini-Hibari, se negaba a llamarle por su nombre porque eso sería reconocer que su Guardián de la Nube tenía hijo, y Reborn enarcó una ceja ante la demostración de emociones que había tenido el niño. Siendo hijo de Hibari había llegado a la conclusión que sería una pequeña réplica de él, pero, por lo visto, la madre tenía mucha más influencia de lo que pensaba.

«Una mujer así será interesante de conocer».

—¿Dónde está mí _Sensei_? —preguntó Tōya al tener la atención del Décimo Vongola y el Arcobaleno.

—Quién es tú _Sensei_ —preguntó Reborn enarcando una ceja.

—El nombre de mí _Sensei _es Reborn, si es lo que estás preguntando.

«Imposible», ése fue el primer pensamiento del Asesino a Sueldo. «Yo no entrenaría a los hijos de los Guardianes ni aunque me lo pidiese Tsuna», Reborn estudiaba al niño delante de él.

Y es que era imposible que él estuviera entrenando a un niño, él sólo entrenaba a Tsuna por un favor al Noveno, Tsuna era una excepción. Así que era imposible que estuviera entrenando al niño pero… siendo hijo de Hibari era imposible que estuviera mintiendo. También podría ser que Tsuna aún no se hubiera declarado a Kyoko y por eso su Alumno hubiera escogido a otro para ser su heredero pero el niño debería haber heredado la llama del cielo para poder obtener dicho título, y él, siendo el hijo del Guardián de la Nube, sólo podía haber heredado la llama de la nube.

Así, que la pregunta era… ¿puede usar la llama del cielo?

Claro que podía preguntarlo, pero sabía que el niño no era tonto. Revelarle que llama había heredado era lo mismo que revelarle quien era su madre porque él conocía a todas las hijas de Jefes mafiosos que habían heredado la llama del cielo y eran muy pocas, ninguna de las cuales entraría dentro de las exigencias del Guardián de la Nube.

Bueno, por ahora podía presentarse antes de que su Dame-Alumno decidiera hacer los honores.

—Yo soy Reboyama —dijo Reborn mirando a Tsuna para que no le contradijera—. Estoy sustituyendo a Reborn ya que le han llamado para un trabajo.

—Oh —Tōya asintió vigorosamente, entendiendo que Reborn era un hombre ocupado.

«Bueno, por muy hijo del Guardián de la Nube que sea, un niño siempre será un niño y, por tanto, será ingenuo», pensó Reborn satisfecho que su Futuro Alumno—cosa que discutiría con Tsuna más tarde—había caído en su engaño como todo el mundo hacía.

…

Sólo habían pasado dos horas desde que el hijo del Guardián de la Nube había aparecido en la residencia Sawada y parecía seguir a Tsuna como un polluelo sigue a su madre³. Esa imagen a Reborn le divertía mucho pero a Tsuna le tenía algo conmocionado, tener a un mini-Hibari siguiéndole no era algo muy a su gusto.

En ése lapso de dos horas habían aparecido los Guardianes de la Tormenta, la Lluvia y el Sol. Todos habían aceptado al niño muy bien, excepto Hayato que le observaba con ojo crítico ya que podía morder a su querido Décimo en cualquier momento como hijo de la Nube que era.

Tōya había estado jugando al beisbol con Takeshi y Ryohei hasta haberse cansado, también había intentado acercarse al Guardián de la Tormenta ya que su tío Hayato era su tío preferido, pero éste le ignoraba a favor de estar con Tsuna.

Su tiempo en el pasado estaba siendo muy satisfactorio, sin duda todos eran como las historias que había escuchado de su _Sensei _y su tío Lambo. Pero aún le quedaba por conocer a su tío Mukuro, tía Chrome y _Chichi-ue_, quería verles antes de irse pero Reboyama le había dicho que los dos primeros estaban de "exploración" alrededor del mundo y su _Chichi-ue _recorría Namimori para que nadie dañase a su _Pappa_. Aunque sus palabras exactas fueron: "Hibari está mordiendo hasta la muerte a quienes perturban la paz de Namimori".

En fin, si de verdad quería conocer a su _Chichi-ue _como adolescente….

—¡_Chichi-ue_! —exclamó Tōya al ver pasar al Guardián de la Nube por delante de la casa.

El grito sorprendió a los Guardianes dentro de la casa de Tsuna y al mismo Hibari, quien se encontraba siendo abrazado por un niño de unos ocho años.

Hayato estaba intentando calmar a un Tsuna al borde del infarto mientras Ryohei y Takeshi observaban al niño y a su compañero Guardián con curiosidad. El único divertido por la situación era Reborn quien esperaba poder ver como reaccionaría Hibari ante un niño que había nacido de una mujer.

Sí, Reborn no era tonto. Él sabía de las inclinaciones del Guardián de la Nube, del mismo modo que también sabía que dichas inclinaciones eran profesadas hacia su Dame-Estudiante, aunque éste no lo notara y Hibari fuera tan él como para expresarlas de otra forma.

—Reboyama-san había dicho que no podía verle porque estaba patrullando Namimori, pero yo sabía que al final podría verle. Porque _Chichi-ue _siempre termina sus rondas en el mismo lugar —dijo Tōya entusiasmado, mirando a Hibari con un brillo de admiración en sus acaramelados ojos.

—Quién eres —preguntó Hibari con voz mortal.

—Soy tú hi….

—Él es Tōya —intervino Reborn—. Un niño que no tardará en irse.

Todos miraron a Reborn, preguntándose cómo podía saber eso cuando habían pasado dos horas y media y el niño seguía con ellos. «Bueno, es Reborn y siempre lo sabe todo», pensó Tsuna intentando apartar el niño de Hibari, quien parecía querer enviar a Tōya al hospital por simplemente abrazarle.

—Hn.

Dicho eso, el Guardián de la Nube siguió su camino. Él no era tonto, el niño le había llamado padre. Así que sólo había una respuesta para el quién era, pero esa respuesta no quería aceptarla. Él no iba a tener un hijo con cualquier herbívora que se le cruzase por el camino, la única persona que era digna de llevar su semilla era quien ahora intentaba convencer al niño para que no le siguiera.

Y él sabía que era imposible que dos hombres tuvieran un hijo biológico, lo único a lo que podían aspirar era en adoptar.

—Pero quiero ir con _Chichi-ue_.

Fue lo último que escuchó Hibari antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

—A Hibari-san no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal.

Tsuna sonrió ante la mueca que había hecho el niño al verse negado. Tsuna no lo admitiría a nadie, al menos de momento, pero la imagen de Hibari con Tōya le había parecido, de cierto modo, linda. Tanto que aún intentaba que el pequeño sonrojo se le fuera.

Pensándolo bien, Hibari había parecido un poco inofensivo—muy pero que muy poco—al ser abrazado por el niño.

—|—

¡No podía creérselo! Se iba por unos días a Japón y Tōya había decidido hacer una infiltración sin ella. Y, para rematarlo, había logrado viajar al pasado con la _Jū-nen Bazooka_, ella moriría para poder tener tal experiencia. «¿Cómo se atreve a hacerlo sin mí?».

—Deberías estar enojado, Sakuya —amonestó Kaho a su compañero.

—¿Por qué? —Sakuya sonrió—. Yo puedo ir al pasado cuando quiera.

—¿CÓMO —exclamaron Kaho y los Gemelos.

—Fácil —Sakuya les enseñó el tridente que su padre le había regalado—. Con mis ilusiones puedo lograr coger la bazuca cuando quiera, y si lo que habéis dicho es cierto —la sonrisa de Sakuya se volvió maligna—. _Decimo _no hará que la bazuca vuelva a su tarea original durante un tiempo.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Del primer castigo nos hemos librado gracias a _Pappa_ —susurró Tōya, consciente que Sakuya y Kaho estaban enojados con él por no haberles incluido en el plan.

—¡No tienes ni voz ni voto en esto, Tōya! —exclamó Kaho poniéndose delante de su futuro jefe—. Yo también quiero conocer a Oka-san y Oto-san de jóvenes.

—No le hables así a Tōya-sama, Kaho.

—Le hablaré como yo quiera —Kaho se cruzó de brazos—. Tú y Madoka también habéis podido divertiros, así que, tampoco podéis decir nada.

La Décima Generación observaba a sus hijos discutir con una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros. Sin duda hacerles pasar por algunas pequeñas "aventuras" sería la mejor experiencia que tendrían para recordar los buenos momentos cuando fueran mayores.

Tōya había sido un gran cambio para Tsuna, si él no hubiera aparecido nunca habría visto la parte dulce del Guardián de la Nube. Aunque con el tiempo sus Guardianes habían olvidado a Tōya, él le había recordado toda su vida. Y cuando finalmente supo que Tōya Hibari era su pequeño y amado hijo, había suspirado de felicidad sabiendo que ninguna mujer había puesto las manos encima a su Guardián.

Aunque un hombre embarazado había causado bastante revuelo por toda la mansión.

—Volved al trabajo y dejad de holgazanear —dijo Reborn ahuyentando a la Décima Generación.

Poco a poco, los Guardianes y el Décimo Vongola empezaron a irse a sus respectivas aéreas dejando a sus hijos en su discusión.

—¡Bien, está decidido! ¡Haremos otra infiltración a la habitación de Tsuna-sama para buscar la _Jū-nen Bazooka_!

El grito de Kaho sólo hizo que la Décima Generación sonriera divertida y Reborn frunciera el ceño.

—Mira lo que has causado, Tsuna —reprendió Reborn—. Ahora deberemos tener cuidado de donde guardamos la bazuca.

—Son niños, déjales divertirse de vez en cuando, Reborn.

Sin estar del todo convencido por las palabras de Tsuna, Reborn frunció el ceño. «Claro, como soy yo el que termina cuidando de los niños», pensó furioso el Asesino a Sueldo. «Soy un _Hitman_, no una niñera».

* * *

**N/A: **Y aquí va otro One-Shot, ¡oooh! Ya sé, ya sé, menos One-Shot's y más actualizar historias activas. Lo siento pero estoy intentando encontrar a mí musa para poder continuarlas, mientras la busco os dejo con los capítulos de "Gemelos" y "Complejo de Edipo" más One-Shot's que se me puedan ir ocurriendo.

Por si no ha quedado claro: Tōya (portador de la llama del cielo y la nube) es hijo de Tsuna y Kyoya. Hideki (portador de la llama de la tormenta) y Madoka (portadora de la llama de la lluvia) gemelos (niño y niña, respectivamente) son hijos de Takeshi y Hayato. Kaho (portadora de la llama del sol) es hija de Ryohei y Hana. Sakuya (portador de la llama de la niebla) es hijo de Chrome y Mukuro. Siguiente generación Vongola pero con dos guardianes faltantes (el de la nube y del rayo), aún son pequeños (entre siete y ocho años) y el entrenamiento es más ligero, por eso el comentario final de Reborn.

Como en el One-Shot de "Experimentar":

Aclaro con anterioridad que: No va haber continuación de esto, así que si alguien la quiere es libre de escribirla pero antes avisándome para poder leerla (xD) y poder promocionar a quien lo haga (?).

_Curiosidades:_

¹Abuela en italiano.

²Abuelo en italiano.

³La imagen para ésta parte sería la misma que cuando Kisa sigue a Tohru, ambas del manga Furuba (o Fruits Basket).

Cualquier otra palabra que esté en cursiva y no se entienda me la pedís vía comentario o PM y os contestaré.

Nos leemos.


End file.
